Ciela Azure
"Ludora, the place where you can find people eating plates, walking through tables and saying to not touch them even though there was not a finger laid on them. What next? Some random dragon coming in here and teaching the class?." ''-Ciela Azure, Ludora II'' Ciela Azure first appeared in Elsword as an April Fool's prank but was later adapted into an OC to be used in Ludora: Academy of Magic, specifically Ludora II. She has appeared in most days, most commonly with Luciela by her side. Personality Ciela's personality differs depending on who she's with, but not by much. Typically, she's reserved, but willing to voice her opinion. She is naturally kind hearted and normally willing to help, but will treat someone very coldly if they have done something wrong to those she cares about and won’t forgive them too easily. Although it isn’t shown too often, Ciela actually loves to perform. Typically, it is at Lu’s insistence and in a choreographed dance with the younger-looking girl. She also has a dislike for astronomy and astrology that seems irrational at first. Backstory Ciela grew up in the town of Lanox. Her parents were merchants and very loving, causing her to have a fairly positive outlook on life. At the age of seven, her parents were killed by bandits, forcing her to be on the streets. She eventually found herself in Lanox’s criminal underworld with the determination to keep living, eventually training to be an assassin. Despite all this, she managed to keep a fairly positive outlook, although she started acting with more seriousness and practicality. While running errands for the man who was training her, she was temporarily blinded by a bright flash of magical light. After the light dimmed, she found herself looking at a girl who looked to be about seven years old on the ground in front of her unconscious. Feeling that she shouldn’t leave this girl on her own, Ciela picked the girl up and took her to the apartment in which she was residing. She quickly tended to the girl’s wounds and hurried out to finish her errands. This process was repeated several times for the next three days, until, one day, the girl was awake. Ciela hurried over with a slight smile and after a few introductions, Ciela told her that she would help find the little girl’s family. A few days later, Lanox was attacked by several high ranking demons, who seemed to be after the girl. Ciela gave her all to protect the girl but ultimately failed in the end. The last thing she saw was the full moon that had been out that night, and then she felt a small hand grabbing her wrist. She found herself in a dimension bathed in blue light and across from her was the girl. After a conversation about the danger Ciela’s life was in, as well as about the girl’s true identity, Ciela formed a contract with her and then defeated the demons with their new found power. Only then did Ciela learn the details of the contract but, she didn’t mind too much. She now aligns herself with helping this girl go back to her former glory. Category:Students Category:Ludora II Category:Ludora III